Chapter 5
とジュリエット | romanized = Sharu-hime to Jurietto | image = Chapter 5.jpg | volume = 1 | previousbook = Chapter 4 | nextbook = Chapter 6 }} "Princess Char & Juliet" is the fifth chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary After Princess Char knows about Inuzuka's biggest secret, she blackmailed him so that he becomes her slave. At this rate Inuzuka will never be able to meet with Persia for their one-month mensiversary, so he searches for the princess' weakness. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Chizuru Maru ( ) * Kento Tosa ( ) * Eigo Kohitsuji ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Scott Fold ( ) * Chartreux Westia ( ) Detailed Plot Summary The Black Dogs have kicked Romio out of the dorms. Maru says it is because he was a disgrace for listening to Chartreux. He also says the only reason he wasn't given a beating was because Hasuki was covering for him and said that the White Cats probably had dirt over him. Romio looks at the window and sees Hasuki, whom he smiles at and gives thanks. The next morning, Romio is back at the White Cats dorm listening to Chartreux's orders. There are two days left until their anniversary. Romio still cannot find anything wrong with Chartreux because she is incredibly smart, outstanding at sports, and has a nice aura. Romio is on all fours carrying Chartreux on his back when she sees something and slaps Romio's head in the other direction so he doesn't notice. Juliet is ahead of them with another White Cat and doesn't see them. When she smiles, Chartreux makes a lonely expression. One day until their anniversary, Romio and Juliet meet at the gazebo. Romio wants to know more about Chartreux, and Juliet is slightly jealous but she tells him what she knows anyways. Juliet said that as a child, she watched over Chartreux so they spent a lot of time together but now Chartreux was being cold lately. The whistle blows again, which sends Romio running towards it and Juliet annoyed. Romio vows to do everything he can to make their anniversary end well. He climbs through the window into Chartreux's room hidden by a flower cloth over his head. He thinks he can find dirt on her, but the doorknob turns and Romio looks up frantically. Chartreux says she put a tracking device on Romio's uniform so she knew where he was. However, she does not see Romio in her room. She threatens to have him expelled if she finds him. Romio is hidden somewhere and gasps for breath. She can't find him in the closet, under the desk, or under the bed, She then panics as she realizes that Romio must be hiding behind her mirror. Romio mocks her by saying he found something inside the mirror and he opens the door. There are many pictures of Juliet against the walls of the secret mirror room, and a pile of even more pictures in the center. In the pictures, it did not seem that Juliet knew they were being taken. Chartreux blushes as Romio asks if she loves Juliet. Chartreux denies it, so Romio asks if he could have the stash, and Chartreux shouts no, which makes Romio laugh cruelly. He asks her what would happen if the White Cats knew she was sneaking pictures of Juliet. He says that Chartreux did what she did because she was jealous of them. Chartreux tears up and attempts to kick him, saying he didn't understand. She says Juliet was her best friend and that she didn't want her to choose someone like Romio. Romio realizes Chartreux is genuine. Then, Juliet knocks on the door and both of them panic. Chartreux explains they were sharing a room. Juliet opens the door slightly, to see Chartreux blocking the door with a smile on her face. Juliet walks in past her, despite Chartreux trying to block her path, and she goes to the mirror to brush her hair, saying something was urgent. She talks to Chartreux, who is being shy, and Juliet declares that 'Char-chan' would always be her best friend. Juliet says that it felt like old times, and Chartreux agrees. They have made up with each other. When Juliet leaves, Chartreux opens the mirror door. Romio is blushing and looking at pictures. He steps out and Chartreux closes the door protectively. She glares at Romio, asking if Romio took any pictures, which he whistles in response to. The scene flashbacks to before Juliet entered the room. Romio makes a plan for Chartreux to buy some time with Juliet while Romio hid all of the pictures. Chartreux asks why Romio helped her, and Romio says it was because it was blackmail material- and also because he understood what it was like to hide the feelings of love. Chartreux says she still hasn't approved of their relationship because as long as Juliet was in a relationship with him, she was unsafe. Romio sweatdrops and tells her she isn't charming at all, and Chartreux agrees, saying she is the Tyrant Princess of the West. Trivia None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga